


Цикл «Лис и Молчание»

by harigane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви. О той, о которой молчат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цикл «Лис и Молчание»

**Author's Note:**

> Это "обрывки черновика, исписанного и разодранного в клочки напившимся романтиком, страдающим от недостатка определенного вида внимания" (с)  
> На эту вещь меня внезапно вдохновил бличовский мюзикл... Однако, нет, мой Гин и Гин Ичимару - разные люди.

**Пролог**  
В мире живет множество самых разных людей. Среди них есть просто люди, а есть и люди-звери, люди-птицы, люди-насекомые, люди-рептилии, люди-земноводные и прочие создания. Разумеется, все они выглядят как люди, но суть у них немножко нечеловеческая, что придает их характеру определенные черты. Наша история о человеке, чья лисость не нуждается в подтверждениях.  
  


  
**01\. Вельвет - Зачем**  
_Я выключу свет, двери закрою,  
Все будет потом, все будет другое.  
Будничных слов усталые звуки,  
Кофе на стол - беспомощны руки..._  


  
  
**Молчание**  
Концерт. Толпа на площади. А в ней - точёная фигурка в белом летнем платье в зелёный цветочек. Взлетающий подол на ветру. Лямка, то одна, то другая, периодически спадают, оголяя слегка сутулые плечи. Её движения угловаты и одновременно плавны. Светлая кожа и вены светятся в тон цветкам на платье. Золотистые волосы растрепались. В зелёных глазах, устремлённых только на одного человека на сцене, почти безумное восхищение, и губы слегка дрожат, будто силясь что-то произнести.  
"Вы так хорошо танцуете!.."  
И всё. Сказать бы, но она просто одна из многих, и это ничего не значащие слова. Поэтому после концерта она просто уходит. Не пытается прорваться сквозь толпу, стремящуюся завладеть хоть каплей внимания идолов.  
"Я не могу. Как это глупо..."  
\- Гин, вы лучший!!! - она может кричать это сколько угодно, но лишь когда она дома одна.  
"Смешно до слёз..."  
\- Вы слышали, они опять собираются на гастроли. Наши мальчики.  
\- О нет! Опять на них только по телевизору любоваться! Жесто-око!  
В груди всё перекручивается и становится трудно дышать. Вдох-выдох. Она молчит, улыбаясь, и пробивает на кассе товар. И слушает покупателей.  
Кто она? Никто.  
А после работы, выпив от отчаянья, идёт по ночной улице, стискивая кулаки.  
\- Как бы я хотела с вами поговори-и-ить! - крик в подушку и слёзы.  
Новый день, и глаза чуть припухшие, но кому какое дело?  
\- Спасибо за покупку!  
Вечер. Пусто. Скучно. Но рабочее время надо отсидеть до конца.  
Она терпеливо ждёт. Домой совершенно не хочется.  
В супермаркет заходят несколько человек. Ходят, бродят, выбирают. Каждый сам по себе. Подходят к ней. Она за кассой одна, поэтому получается маленькая очередь.  
\- Спасибо за покупку!  
Но ушли не все. Один задержался у полки с сушёными фруктами и только потом направился к ней.  
Знакомая поступь и плавность движений. В её глазах мелькает восторг, а в груди становится горячо.  
"Вы прекрасно танцуете..." - молчит она.  
\- Простите что? - неожиданно переспрашивает он, глядя на неё прищуренными глазами.  
Она называет цену и мягко улыбается. Он достаёт кошелёк.  
\- Спасибо за покупку!  
Он секунду медлит, забирая сдачу, а она просто смотрит на него.  
Он не идёт - плывёт прочь, и шаг его как танец.  
\- Я люблю вас... - беззвучно произносит она и роняет лицо в ладони, когда за ним закрывается дверь.  
\- Эй, можешь уходить уже, - добродушно окликает её охранник.  
Она кивает и, прижимая руку с зажатым в ней его чеком к груди, уходит домой.  
"Как просто..."  
\- Они вернутся только через го-од, - ноет девочка, теребя в руках коробку с диском.  
\- Я этого не вынесу! - стонет ее подружка рядом, а потом почему-то косится на неё.  
Она удивлённо подымает брови, а потом смотрит на стенд с дисками. Там с обложек улыбаются разные лица. И он в том числе...  
Они вернулись на несколько месяцев раньше. И, разумеется, она пошла на концерт.  
Что-то изменилось. В ней. Но и в нём тоже. Его движения потеряли плавность и лёгкость. Стали более резкими и какими-то надломленными. В них читалось отчаянье.  
Никто, казалось, этого не замечал, а она застыла на месте, и по её щекам побежали слёзы.  
"Что с вами?!" - молча, кричала она.  
На мгновение их глаза встретились, а потом его взгляд скользнул дальше.  
Не выдержав, она выбежала из зала. Глаза горели от слёз, а голова и сердце раскалывались от боли.  
"Что случилось?.."  
Она медленно умирала от неизвестности и своей никчёмности, а потом он стал ей сниться.  
Каждую ночь. Он молчал, а она не могла ничего сказать, как ни пыталась. И от этого ей было еще хуже.  
"Ваши движения завораживают. Такие плавные и мягкие. Вы будто плывёте. Каждый жест, поза точны и наполнены внутренней силой. Вы таите в себе смутную угрозу, одновременно вызывая восхищение. Когда вы страдаете, это отчётливо видно по вашему танцу. Как бы я хотела помочь..."  
Одного желания не достаточно, но на большее она была не способна.  
\- Почему ты плакала? - однажды спросил он её во сне.  
"Потому что вам было больно", - промолчала она.  
\- Что? - спросил он.  
Был еще один концерт, но она не смогла заставить себя пойти на него. И провалялась весь день в постели, свернувшись калачиком и прокусив губу, так что кровь тоненькой струйкой текла на простынь.  
Через неделю он вдруг опять зашёл в супермаркет, где она работала. И опять за сушёными фруктами. Сперва она его не узнала, но заметив призрак былой пластики движений, встрепенулась.  
\- Вы знаете, кто я? - задумчиво спросил он, наблюдая, как она возится с его покупками.  
Она опустила глаза.  
\- Что с вами? - удивился он.  
Она покачала головой, с болью взглянув на него.  
"Пожалуйста, не грустите!" - быстро написала она на чеке и сунула ему в пакет.  
\- Спасибо за покупку!  
Он автоматически кивнул и шагнул от кассы, а потом недоумённо обернулся:  
\- Погодите, а деньги?  
Она тепло улыбнулась впервые за долгое время и помотала головой. Он неуверенно приподнял уголки губ в ответной почти-улыбке и медленно пошёл к выходу, будто надеясь, что она его остановит. Она и не думала, и он ушёл, так и не заплатив.  
Новая встреча выбила её из колеи. Придя домой, она долго нервно смеялась, а потом сидела, обхватив себя руками, и её тело сотрясала крупная дрожь.  
"Что...теперь?"  
Весь следующий день она сидела на работе как на иголках и только под конец дня смогла немного расслабиться.  
\- Ты такая бледная. Иди-ка домой пораньше, я прикрою, - посоветовала вторая кассирша.  
\- Извините, - пробормотала она и поспешила уйти.  
Не успела она отойти от магазина, как её остановили.  
\- Подождите, пожа-алуйста, - почти промурлыкал кто-то, кладя руку ей на плечо.  
Она с ужасом обернулась. На неё по привычке прищуренными глазами глядел Гин и улыбался. Она невольно попятилась, и он поспешно протянул ей какой-то конверт, пока она не убежала. Она опасливо протянула руку и взяла его. Когда она подняла взгляд, Гин уже уходил, мягко ступая по мостовой.  
Она медленно открыла конверт. Там лежал билет и сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. Она достала его и развернула. "Спасибо, - размашистым почерком было написано на нём, - пожалуйста, приходите на концерт. Только не плачьте снова. Гин."  
  


  
**02\. Машина Времени - Звезды Не Ездят в Метро**  
_Ночь, тишина,  
Лопнет струна,   
Как натянутый нерв.   
Он дома один,   
И снова ночь без сна..._  


  
  
**Гордость**  
Отбросить в сторону ненужные сейчас чувства. Позлиться, привычно усмехнуться... и ощутить дыру где-то внутри. Сегодня ему потребуется все актерское мастерство до последней крошки, чтобы эту дыру-нору, вырытую болью, никто не заметил во время выступления. Плевать на то, что есть возможность отказаться. Он не собирается публично расписываться в собственной слабости и срывать концерт. Это вызов, и он не сдастся. Ни за что.  
Члены группы поглядывают на него с разных сторон гримерки, но не подходят, наученные горьким опытом. Гин не терпит посягательств на свое одиночество. Когда ему надо, он в компании, но если отошел в сторону, лучше его не трогать.  
И совершенно точно не следует беспокоить его сейчас, после всего произошедшего.  
\- Ты как? - все-таки рискнул спросить у него лидер перед самым началом.  
\- Жить буду, - безмятежно отозвался Гин, - если нет, умру, не сходя со сцены, чтобы придать нашей группе трагическую репутацию.  
Лидер только вздохнул, и они одновременно шагнули из-за кулис под лучи прожекторов и зрительских взглядов.  
  
**Печаль**  
После концерта Гин все-таки срывается и напивается вдрызг, но это ни черта не помогает. Сидя за столом, он невнятно напевает обрывки песен, уронив голову на скрещенные руки, пока не засыпает уже под утро. Во сне ему видится отчаянный взгляд девушки из зала и золотой всполох ее волос вдалеке.  
Очнувшись в середине следующего дня, он сумрачно бродит по квартире, пытаясь справиться с похмельем, а тоска начинает яростно грызть его изнутри, как заправский бобер полюбившееся дерево. Только вот бы плотину для боли поставила, что ли, скотина такая. Справиться с этим можно, но сложно, и время - его единственный союзник и друг, как никто вокруг. Пока ему придется потерпеть и посидеть дома. Он не может показаться людям в таком разбитом состоянии. Иначе весь созданный имидж пойдет псу под хвост.  
  
**Интерес**  
Во время выступлений Гин все невольно пытался найти взглядом девушку, заметившую его боль в тот злосчастный концерт. И не находил. Вероятно, потому что ее вообще не было среди зрителей. Он злился на себя за разочарование от бесплодных попыток, но не мог удержаться от этого. Слишком уж сильный эмоциональный отклик он тогда от нее получил. Такое не забывается.  
  


  
**03\. Инь-Ян - Не Отпускай Моей Руки**  
_Были рядом, но где-то там  
Вдалеке всё искали друг друга.  
Оказалось что по пятам  
За тобою ходил, а лица и не увидал.  
А я шла по твоим следам,  
Я ходила по тем же дорогам  
И нашла, чуть не опоздав.  
Я прошу об одном: "Не теряй меня никогда"_  


  
  
**Встреча**  
Она нашлась неожиданно. Так же, как и пропала. Оказалось, что она работает в супермаркете, расположенном недалеко от их репетиционного зала. Он иногда заходил туда после репетиций за сушеными фруктами.  
Он узнал ее не сразу. Сначала просто заметил, что она распознала в нем Гина, и заговорил, собираясь выяснить ее намерения, а потом она посмотрела на него тем-самым-взглядом, который все не выходил у него из головы. У него чуть земля из-под ног не ушла, и он неверяще уставился на ее золотистые волосы, изо всех сил стараясь казаться спокойным.  
Она тем временем начирикала что-то на пробитом чеке, засунула его ему в пакет и сказала:  
\- Спасибо за покупку!  
Кажется, это были первые слова, которые он от нее услышал. Все еще потрясенный, он машинально кивнул и неохотно побрел к выходу, а затем вспомнил, что не заплатил.  
В любой другой ситуации он бы махнул на это рукой, но не в этот раз.  
Наверное, ему просто был нужен повод, чтобы заговорить с ней.  
На вопрос о деньгах она только покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
Такой теплой и ободряющей улыбки Гин еще ни у кого не встречал. Она полностью преобразила эту тихую девчонку, и заставила его сердце забиться чуть быстрей. На секунду ему даже показалось, что она все знает, знает о его потере, но это было невозможно, и он поспешил уйти, остерегаясь недоразумений.  
Вернувшись домой, он вспомнил о чеке, на котором она что-то написала. Прочитав скользящие строчки, он смял чек в кулаке. Внутри разрасталось нехорошее подозрение, что что-то тут не так.  
Она определенно что-то знала, но откуда? То, что произошло, не придавалось огласке. А если бы, - об этой новости уже трубили на каждом углу.  
Ему определенно стоит познакомиться с этой молчуньей поближе, чтобы вывести ее на чистую воду.  
Отличный повод встретиться.  
  
**Решение**  
Они заходят в кафе и садятся за дальний столик. Гин что-то говорит подошедшей официантке, и та, кивнув, куда-то уносится. Видимо, выполнять заказ. Гин поправляет капюшон, скрывающий его серебристые волосы, одной рукой, а второй по-прежнему держит Олесю.  
\- Я не сбегу, - неожиданно твердо говорит она, внутренне дрожа от собственной смелости.  
Гин оценивающе смотрит на нее, а потом отпускает.  
\- Ты будешь со мной встречаться?  
Олеся не верит своим ушам и ошарашенно вглядывается ему в глаза. Те пугающе серьезны. У нее холодеют пальцы и начинает отрывисто стучать сердце, азбукой Морзе выстукивая по ребрам телеграмму в ответ. Она едва заметно дрожит, не в силах открыть рот. Губы будто смерзлись. Положение спасает официантка, споро принесшая кофе и несколько пирожных. Олеся неловко подносит чашку ко рту и, вдохнув ароматный пар, выдыхает с отчаянной решимостью:  
\- Да.  
\- На любых условиях? - его взгляд пронзает ее насквозь.  
Она ставит чашку на блюдце, так и не сделав глоток.  
\- Да... или нет? - она сама в замешательстве.  
\- А поточнее?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Нет.  
Он фыркает, а потом замечает, что ее трясет. С каким-то непонятным азартом он хватает ее ладони и крепко стискивает пальцы.  
\- Да, я согласна на любые условия, - бормочет Олеся, глядя на него лихорадочно блестящими глазами.  
На ее лице гремучая смесь неверия, счастья и жгучего желания расплакаться. Он подносит ее руки к своим губам и, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, медленно целует левую кисть.  
Олеся мучительно краснеет, а потом вдруг понимает, что это было "спасибо".  
Ее глаза потрясенно распахиваются, и она неуверенно улыбается уголками губ.  
"Не за что", - молчит она, растерянно моргая.  
Он, ухмыляясь, как ни в чем не бывало, хватает свою чашку с кофе, выпустив ее руки.  
\- Как тебя зовут? Ты же так и не сказала.  
\- Олеся, - неожиданно спокойно представляется она.  
\- Оле-еся, - тянет он. - О-лес-я, О-лисья. Твоё имя... подходит.  
"Лисья?" - удивляется она.  
\- Не против, если я буду называть тебя так?  
Лисья улыбается, и он довольно щурится. А потом снова неуловимо серьезнеет.  
\- Первое: я прихожу и ухожу, когда захочу.  
Она кивает и делает глоток кофе.  
Гин пристально, почти хищно смотрит на нее, отслеживая реакцию.  
\- Твое место работы я знаю. А где ты живешь?  
\- Колдовская, 13-14.  
\- Колдовская... - он катает слово на языке, как камушек. - Телефон?  
Она диктует домашний, и он, приподняв брови, записывает его в свой сотовый.  
\- А мобильника нет?  
Олеся качает головой, и Гин, чуть подумав, вытягивает из кармана еще один сотовый и красноречиво кладет его на стол перед ней.  
Она осторожно дотрагивается до серебристой крышки кончиками пальцев и робко улыбается.  
"Это... правда, мне?.."  
\- Второе, - чеканит Гин, - никаких вопросов о моей жизни, пока я сам что-нибудь не скажу.  
Она, казалось, не слушала его, увлеченная разглядыванием неожиданного подарка. Однако Гин почему-то убежден, что она все слышит. Даже то, что он еще не сказал. И она заранее согласна со всем. Но мало ли что ему там кажется, так что он продолжает:  
\- Третье: никому не говорить о наших отношениях.  
Она еще ниже склоняет голову, и ее улыбка вздрагивает.  
\- Четвертое и последнее: я сам решу, когда мы расстанемся.  
Олеся едва слышно вздыхает и поднимает на него глаза. В них он видит нечто такое, от чего ему становится трудно дышать, а время вокруг будто замедляется, и все сказанное кажется несусветной глупостью.  
Мгновение, и Олеся отводит взгляд. Гин откидывается на спинку стула, пытаясь скрыть замешательство. В голове вертится: "Что это было?", но он не собирается спрашивать. Потому что догадывается, что Лисья ему не ответит. В этом он должен разобраться сам.  
Олеся доедает пирожное, допивает кофе и вытирает рот салфеткой. Он наблюдает и ждет, когда она снова на него посмотрит. Олеся поднимает голову, и их глаза опять встречаются. Но в этот раз ничего не происходит. Он заинтригован, а в ее глазах вопрос.  
\- Пойдем, провожу, - говорит Гин, чуть растягивая гласные, и плавно выскальзывает к выходу, оставив на столике деньги.  
Олеся торопится следом.  
Чуть-чуть не дойдя до ее дома, он резко останавливается, и она понимает, что дальше он не пойдет. Гин одаривает ее усмешкой - комплимент ее понятливости - на прощание и уходит, не говоря ни слова. Она улыбается ему вслед, а потом отворачивается и идет дальше, зная, что они еще обязательно встретятся.  
  
**Воздух**  
Она захлебывается его дыханием, щекочущим губы, и глаза у нее становятся такие растерянные, что он поддается соблазну наклониться еще ближе и... теперь они борются за глоток воздуха уже вместе: кто ж знал, что она совершенно не умеет целоваться?  
  
**Усмешка**  
Длинные руки на острых коленках. Она смотрит на него и не может налюбоваться. А ещё привычно удивляется: откуда такая пластика в этом худощавом и угловатом теле?  
Он поворачивает голову и улыбается ей лисьей усмешкой, казалось, выходящей за пределы лица. Она вздрагивает и опускает взгляд, краснея.  
  
**Привязанность**  
Лисья никогда не пытается удержать Гина, но всегда ждёт его возвращения. И он приходит к ней снова и снова. Не потому что умудрился к ней привязаться. Нет, просто... ему так хочется.  
  


  
**04\. Mujuice - Юность**  
_Каждый день в огне, вены - бирюза.  
Молнии из глаз, вечная весна.  
С пулей в голове, с горем пополам.  
Кровь и молоко, не помогут нам.  
Если рвется под кожей зверь,  
Значит все для него теперь..._  


  
  
**Прогулка**  
В электрическом свете фонарей они одной масти. Монохромные краски ночи стирают цветовые различия. Светотень. Свет и тень. Они мелькают в островках света и снова прячутся в темноту. Молча смеются. Влипают друг в друга (все крепче и яростней) во всех смыслах. Сердца колотятся, глаза сверкают, а внутри у них ворочается темный зверь и рвется в ночь, но они не пускают, хватаясь за руки и переплетая пальцы. Шальная прогулка в полночь.  
  
**Намек**  
\- Ты как апельсин. Такая же сочная и едва уловимо терпкая, - Гин многозначительно облизнулся.  
Олеся вспыхнула и машинально сдвинула колени.  
  
**Доверие**  
Они сидят в темноте на полу перед мерцающим экраном телевизора. Гин обнимает Олесю, так что она сидит в кольце его рук, крепко прижавшись к нему.  
Внезапно он чувствует, что она слегка дрожит. Наверное, тому виной ужастик, который они смотрят. Или же ее беспокоит что-то другое?.. Он усмехается и легонько кусает ее за левое ухо. Олеся вздрагивает от неожиданности, а потом расслабляется. Обмякает. Только сердце стучит быстро-быстро. Он успокаивающе сопит ей в шею. Во рту горьковатый привкус. Хочется укусить Лисью еще раз, но надо подождать, когда она снова испугается.  
  
**Хвост**  
Когда он засыпает у неё на коленях, Лисья осторожно кладёт руку ему на макушку, Гину во сне кажется, что он укрылся хвостом.  
  


  
**05\. Юта - Жили-были**  
_Когда-нибудь настанут холода,  
И ты опять уедешь, и тогда  
Тебе во след рукой - и камень вниз,  
И сны сбылись, и косы расплелись..._  


  
  
**Дом**  
Когда она выходит из супермаркета, он идет ей навстречу широким шагом.  
"Что-то случилось?" - пугается она, но быстро успокаивается, потому как не замечает в его движениях боли.  
\- Не всё же мне "парить над землей", - ворчит он, замечая её внимательный взгляд. - Устал как собака... Нет, как лис, убегающий от собаки!  
Она протягивает руки и бережно берёт в ладони его лицо. Он фыркает, вырываясь, и утыкается носом ей в шею. Нос холодный, а его руки, вдруг оказавшиеся на её талии, горячие.  
"Пойдём домой..." - молча, предлагает она.  
\- Пойдем, - шепчет он.  
  
**Прощание**  
Протоптать дорожку чуткими пальцами вдоль извилистой линии вен на её руке. Кожа у Лисьи бледная и как будто полупрозрачная, так что голубоватые вены без труда просвечивают сквозь неё.  
Олеся сидит спокойно, у неё только щёки алеют, но он чует, как в запястье её пульс отзывается эхом на быстрый стук сердца.  
"Лисья, почему ты так счастлива? - думает она, зажмурившись, когда он вдруг легонько касается губами её кисти. - Он же просто с тобой играет. А что будет, когда ему надоест? Я же этого не переживу... Дура ты, Ли..."  
\- Олеся, - неожиданно серьёзно говорит Гин, и она испуганно открывает глаза.  
Лисья видит, что он улыбается, причём так безмятежно, как будто не говорил таким пугающим тоном только что. Но она уверена, что ей не показалось.  
Гин некоторое время испытывающее смотрит на неё, а Дура Ли просто глядит ему в глаза и чуть-чуть улыбается. Самую малость, чтобы не испортить момент.  
Гин вздыхает и, наклонившись вперёд, прислоняется лбом к её лбу, прикрыв глаза. Он гораздо горячей, чем она. Но это не страшно. Олеся уже знает, что для Гина такая температура тела естественна. Это скорее она холодней, чем положено.  
Они тянутся друг к другу одновременно и стукаются носами. Гин, изловчившись, находит ее губы со следующей попытки и коротко целует, будто кусает.  
Она знает, ему надо идти, так что это было прощание. Теперь они нескоро увидятся, потому что группа Гина уезжает на гастроли.  
"Удачи, - молчит Лисья, - береги себя".  
Он улыбается, а потом уходит.  
  
**Ожидание**  
Когда он уезжает на гастроли, ей становится невыносимо. Ей грустно и одиноко, она волнуется по поводу и без повода, и у нее буквально все валится из рук. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока он не звонит ей. Услышав его голос, она сначала плачет, но потом быстро успокаивается и больше не беспокоится до самого его возвращения.  
  


  
**06\. Чиж и Ко - Ассоль**  
_Напишу-ка глупенькую песню,  
Мучатся не надо, чтоб рожать.  
Голос мой с магнитофонной ленты  
Будет идиотов ублажать.  
Я подкину пару заморочек  
Про гашиш, про женщин, про вино.  
Это очень нужно - ведь без этого так скучно,  
Им другого в жизни не дано...  
Не хочу, чтоб на порез вчерашний  
Кто-то сыпал перец или соль  
Приходя домой снимаю маску:  
"Где моя прекрасная Ассоль?"_  


  
  
**Признание**  
Обычно он никогда не говорит ей лично о своих чувствах - он поет о них на всю страну.  
  
**Слезы**  
Глаза у Олеси подозрительно блестят, когда она открывает ему дверь. Гин хмурится, бесцеремонно хватает ее за плечи и лижет в щеку. На языке характерный солоновато-горький привкус. Плакала, значит. Как чуял, пришел.  
  
**Сказка**  
\- Ты же любишь сказки? - щурится Гин.  
Олеся мечтательно улыбается и кивает, про себя удивляясь вопросу.  
\- И кем из них ты себя считаешь?  
\- Уж точно не Маленьким Принцем... - Лисья вздыхает.  
Гин явно в недоумении, но прячется за усмешкой.  
\- Неожиданный ответ.  
\- Ты - Лис, вот у меня сразу ассоциация и возникла...  
\- Мы сейчас про тебя, а не про меня.  
\- Ассоль? - неуверенно предполагает она и качает головой, чуть улыбаясь, потом почти рефлекторно тянется к Гину и мягко кладет ладонь на его волосы, а через мгновение начинает осторожно гладить его по ним.  
Гин довольно жмурится и некоторое время молчит.  
\- Лисья, где же ты во мне алый разглядела?  
\- Внутри, все внутри.  
\- Когда это я успел проглотить алые паруса?  
\- Они были в тебе с самого начала.  
Гин фыркает и зарывается носом ей в колени.  
\- Какая странная сказка, - бормочет он, - а ну их.  
Олеся молчит, только начинает осторожно почесывать его за ушами.  
Тепло, идущее от Гина, приятно согревает ноги и живот, но по спине у нее ползет непонятный озноб. Ей и жарко, и холодно одновременно.  
\- Не путай сказки с реальностью, Лисья, - шепчет Гин, внезапно перехватывая ее руку, и крепко почти до боли сжимает ее.  
Олеся удивленно наклоняется и видит - он спит.  
Так внезапно он может засыпать только у нее на коленях.  
"Я и не путаю. Я просто ими живу..."  
  
**Привычка**  
Гин мог бы уже сто раз порвать с ней, как собирался вначале, но не делает этого. Он знает, что Лисье будет очень больно, если он уйдет, и одна только мысль об этом заставляет его чувствовать себя крайне неуютно. Ему комфортно с ней, и он не собирается рушить эту хрупкую идиллию только ради своей свободы. Он слишком привык к "говорящей" тишине.  
  


  
**07\. Fleur - Для того, кто умел верить**  
_Только небу известно все о нашем сиротстве  
и о боли, что связана клятвой молчания  
Где-то есть острова утешения  
и спасительный берег  
для того, кто умел верить...  
Там рождаются новые звезды  
И в горах расцветает миндаль  
Для того, кто умел ждать..._  


  
  
**Любовь**  
Длинные тонкие руки с музыкальными пальцами, казалось, перебирали невидимые струны в воздухе, сплетая мелодию из ветра, которую мог услышать только он...  
Гин некоторое время смотрел на Олесю, балансирующую на высоком бордюре, а потом стянул её вниз, к себе. Спустил, наклонился и заглянул в лицо. Девушка удивлённо взглянула на него и чуть испуганно улыбнулась. Он провёл кончиками пальцев по её губам, а потом шутливо взъерошил волосы Лисьи и выпрямился.  
Она по-прежнему редко говорила вслух, хоть они были знакомы уже давно.  
\- Идём?  
Олеся покачала головой и вдруг спрятала лицо у него на груди, тихонько дыша ему куда-то в ворот рубашки. По коже побежал жар, и Гин резко прижал Лисью к себе, вдыхая её запах.  
Она ничего не требовала, просто любила его, радуясь каждой минуте, проведённой с ним. Гин просто не понимал откуда в ней столько чувств по такому смехотворному поводу. Хотя нет, повод, то конечно важный. Всё-таки он собственной персоной одаривает её своим вниманием. Порой ему казалось, что она его любит больше, чем он - сам себя. Она не выражала чувства словами. Наверное, просто не могла их описать, но её взгляд, улыбка и несмелые прикосновения говорили сами за себя.  
  
**Постель**  
Вмяться в неё, вгрызться в губы, пробуя улыбку на вкус и проглатывая её невольный стон. Коснуться шеи кончиком языка, слизывая дрожь. Стиснуть её пальцы, толкнуться внутрь и утонуть в эйфории, совершенно потеряв ориентиры.  
Позже - разбросав по смятым простыням длинные ноги, расслабиться и смотреть на её умиротворённое спящее лицо.  
  
**Охота**  
Он сидел за столиком напротив нее и вертел в руках соломинку, выдернутую из бокала с коктейлем. На его голове была забавная черная шапочка, а на носу чудом балансировали огромные солнечные очки. И ежу было понятно, что это часть маскировки, причем неудачной.  
Олеся при встрече посмотрела на него слегка недоуменно, а потом улыбнулась мельком, будто боялась, что это его обидит.  
За этот год Гин уже достаточно хорошо изучил ее привычки. Временами ее улыбка была просто неуловимой. Махнет "хвостом" и поминай как звали. Оставляет после себя только этот спокойный, чуть тревожный взгляд.  
В этот раз он решил изловчиться и "поймать" ее.  
Дело в том, что новый менеджер в последнее время достал его с просьбами маскироваться как следует. Гин умел быть незаметным, так что даже при всей его яркой внешности, на него не обращали внимания, но этот костюм, предложенный менеджером, натолкнул его на идею.  
И вот они в кафе, народ косится на его темный спортивный прикид и вовсю перешептывается, но близко к ним никто не подходит. Однако все это его не волнует. Он не сводит глаз с Олеси, дожидаясь нужного момента.  
Когда она снова посмотрела на него, после того, как допила коктейль, он чуть склонил голову на бок, и очки немедленно свалились на стол. В тот же момент он подался вперед, и пойманная улыбка Лисьи затрепетала в его губах.  
Это того стоило.  
  
**Многогранность**  
У него был удивительный голос. Глубокий и слегка гортанный. Когда он просто разговаривал, это практически не было заметно, но вот когда он начинал петь... даже если бы у него не было сценической внешности, он бы все равно притягивал к себе взгляды. Эмоциями, вложенными в песню, и полной самоотдачей.  
Олесе всегда казалось, что Гин поющий и Гин разговаривающий - это два совершенно разных человека. Ну, вот как, скажите, могут быть похожи друг на друга страстный лирик и ехидный балагур? Кроме этих двоих еще был Гин, танцующий, который производил совершенно невероятное впечатление своей звериной грациозностью и обманчивой мягкостью, готовый в любой момент взорваться стремительными движениями. Лисья забывала обо всем, восхищенно наблюдая за ним.  
А еще был четвертый Гин.  _Ее_  Гин, каким он позволял себе быть только рядом с ней. Он мог и петь, и танцевать, и говорить. Ну и молчать, естественно. А еще - по-детски дурачиться, засыпать у нее на коленях, кусать ее за уши, слизывать ее слезы со щек, крепко обнимать... и любить.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанмикс, по которому написан цикл, можно скачать здесь - http://yadi.sk/d/mUY8XGTW852_M  
> На обложках фанмикса можно увидеть главных героев:  
> http://samlib.ru/img/s/spring/fas/cover.png  
> http://samlib.ru/img/s/spring/fas/cover2.png


End file.
